ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Luciano
Alex Luciano (born December 4, 1981) is an American Professional Wrestler. He is currently employed in Online Championship Wrestling & The Asylum. Alex Luciano is known from those who have seen him wrestle in IWF and UKW, know he is straight to the point and doesn't pull any punches. His personality can go from having fun to literally trying to kill you. Before He Was A Wrestler 12/04/1981 saw the arrival of Alexandro Luciano into the world. Born into a New York Family which included a rich Stock Market Playing Father, an overkept Mother and an Older Sister called Ria Luciano, Alexandro had an easy life in comparison to most. From a young age Alexandro, who shorted his name to Alex, seemed to radiate with confidence. Because of this confidence in their son, his mother put him in acting classes, dance classes and singing classes at a very young age. However it was once Alex got to a sport playing age, when his true talents would be discovered. A very loud and proud child, nearly everyone at school knew who he was and his sports accolades only added to that. He would eventually focus on American Football, Soccer, Basketball and Wrestling as his chosen sports as he went through school, whilst holding a dream of becoming professional in any of those sports. At the age of 15 however, his parents would split up and file for divorce. His Italian father stayed in New York, but his mother who got custody of Alex would move to London England, his mother having half of his father’s money. Being in England meant that he couldn’t continue to pursue his American Football, and the Basketball programs in England were rather poor. So Alex excelled at Soccer and Wrestling, and joined a Professional Wrestling School with UK Wrestling School! When he graduated, he got offered a professional football contract by Liverpool but instead pursued a much less lucrative professional wrestling career. With some success, and now being the legal age to not need a guardian though, he moved back to New York. There he would continue to wrestle independently for various promotions, whilst using a bunch of money he was given on his eighteenth, started his own company. His wrestling took a back seat till his company could virtually run itself. This gave Alex the opportunity to focus more on his wrestling career, with failure not a fear as he has a large nest egg to fall back on. Debut in UKW Alexando Luciano debuted as Plague in the United Kingdom Wrestling promotion. Under a mask and with fake long hair, he played a mysterious ninja like character with a Undertaker quality about him. This got him quite popular in the promotion as he won the UKW Southern Title, the second highest title in the promotion. All though he feuded with the UKW United Kingdom Champion, he failed to win the title before he left for America. Inferno Wrestling Federation After arriving in the United States, Alex took on another character called Johnny Vandal. A fan favourite despite being against the rules, Alex would rise to become the first IWF World Champion and would hold the belt for three months, defending against Xzibit, Chris Fury and Bauer. However he would get robbed at a PPV event when DC Inferno would beat him for the World title with help from his stable the triad. Alex would then become Tag Team Champions with a big bruiser he brought in called Hell's Bouncer and would retain his IWF World Championship to be the only two time champion and was the last champion as the company went bankrupt. Independent Shows American Professional Wrestling Faction had a numerous number of promotions under its banner, and Alex Luciano would appear under his own name for the first time, touring their promotions. He would win the APWF: Southern Intercontinental Title and UCWF's International Title before he left the faction. Online Championship Wrestling Debuted for Online Championship wrestling in May, warning the federation that he had arrived, and he was unlike any of the wrestlers they had seen before. The Asylum Debuted with a letter posted on The Asylum's website, accusing some of their roster of prostituting the business he loves and went on to run down certain types of individuals. Other Facts At the age of 14-15, he had to move to England with his mother, and he wrestled for a London School's wrestling team alongside Rianna Kristen. Championships * United Kingdom Wrestling :* UKW Southern Championship 1x * Inferno Wrestling Federation :* IWF World Champion x2 :* IWF Tag Team Champions Bouncer :* IWF Hall of Fame * APWF Promotions :* APWF Southern Intercontinental Champion :* UCWF International Champion Category:Wrestlers